Mobile computing devices can install and execute software applications. Software applications that are installed on a mobile computing device are often referred to as native applications. While some native applications can be purchased from a digital application store, many native applications are free-of-charge. Software developers of free native applications often use advertisements to generate revenues. A common practice of displaying advertisements is to display banner advertisements within the native application.